My Neat Little Roomate
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: When he discovers her little dilemma, could it spark something they never knew would happen? AU where everyone's a human.


**Hey guys, or as Teddy Roosevelt from ERB would say, "WHAT'S UP, BITCHEEEEEEEES!" It's Xellan again! I'm again, advertising for the dual action page between Wolfess19 and myself, Dual Writer's Destiny. We're currently working on a couple of stories, one with Mermaids, and another with a kid who can read and understand Binary as if it were English to a Brit. Anyway, getting back to this story, this was inspired by boredom mainly. May continue this if I get the urge.**

* * *

I stepped out of my house that night, refreshed from my sleep. Looking through the eye-spots in my Gas Mask, I saw that it was a rainy night, and a thunderstorm was most likely. I decided to go around and make sure that all of my residents are indoors, where it would be safer. I walked to behind my house, where both Chadder's and Violet's houses were, and saw that they both had their lights on, signaling that they were inside. Tucking my Ninja hood better around my head, keeping my shoes on better and readjusting the back of my jeans, I ran over to the next closest house, Nan. She was a kind old lady, who often invited me over to see her house. I got there just as she did.

"Oh, hello Mayor Draco! I was just headed inside before this storm got worse." She said.

"Well, let's see that you do. I want everyone to be safe tonight." I said, holding her door open for her.

"You are so sweet." She said, walking into her house, allowing me to close her door after her. I then ran over to Flo's house, and saw a sign on her door.

"Don't disturb, I'm sleeping." She posted on her door. Remembering that Butch was home with the flu, I knew he wouldn't be out in this, so I checked up on everyone else, making sure they were all safe in their homes. Once that had been done, I remembered that Isabelle was still in Town Hall.

"She really should head home and take a break..." I said to myself, pulling my jacket around me closer as I walked against the wind towards the southern half of my town. After going down the new suspension bridge that I paid for entirely, I walked past the manhole cover over the Reset Surveillance Center. I remembered that I had managed to rehouse the Resetti's, I pulled out my shovel and banged on the manhole cover a bit before it opened, Mr. Resetti sticking his head out, adjusting his hard hat on his head, exposing his brown eyes looking at me.

"Something up, Mr. Mayor?" He asked me, his brown skin only illuminated by the lights going on down in the Center.

"It's a storm tonight. You guys keep safe and dry, okay?" I told them.

"Can do, sir. You remember to do the same." He said, closing the manhole cover to the Center, then locking it. I walked back around to the front of the Town Hall, put my shovel up, then walked inside, pulling the door closed quickly.

"Oh! Mr. Mayor! What are you doing out in a night like this?" Said Isabelle, my blonde secretary.

"I was out making sure that everyone was inside and safe...now I'm making sure you get home and safe too. You need some time off. I may actually enact an ordinance to make you do so." I said, taking my jacket off before shaking it, getting the water out.

"O-oh...right...well...I've kind of...been living here...Mayor Draco..." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Wait, what? You mean that ever since I moved in here, you've been sleeping in Town Hall?" I asked her. She shyly looked away, before nodding.

"Someone has to keep this place running...and since I don't have any Bells...I decided to sleep here..." She said. I sighed, then walked over to her.

"Come on." I said to her.

"M-Mayor Draco?" She asked me.

"Come on. I can't let you stay in here, so for now, when it gets to nighttime, my home is your home." I said to her.

"R-Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Come on, grab your coat." I told her.

"...um..." She started to say.

"You don't have a coat, do you?" I asked her.

"...sorry..." She said, her baby blue eyes looking down at her sunflower-yellow flats. I sighed, pulled off my jacket and Ninja Hood, then put them on her. "M-Mayor Draco! I mustn't!" She said to me.

"I say you should, now come on." I said, holding out my hand to her. After a moment's hesitation, she gently held it, and I opened the door, walking out with her. "Come on, let's not both get soaked!" I said to her, taking her hand more firmly and starting to run with her. After running to the opposite half of my Town, we arrived at my house, where I opened the door and let her inside, wiping the rain off the goggles of my Gas Mask so I could see.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor...I may not know why you chose to wear that mask, but thanks..." She said, taking off my Ninja Hood and jacket, handing them both to me. I set them on top of the Master Sword replica I had beside the window, so they could dry.

"Well, make yourself at home, it isn't much, but it's what I get by with." I said to her, pulling out a spare blanket and pillow for her.

"...Mayor Draco...this place is a bit small, don't you think?..." She said, practically pushed up against me.

"I know, but I donate most of my Bells to Public Resources Projects. I haven't expanded my house since I bought it..." I said to her, fluffing up my bed.

"...Mayor...you only have one bed...how are you going to have the both of us sleep?..." She asked me.

"Simple, you sleep on this bed, and I'll sleep in my chair over there." I said, pointing my thumb at it.

"...sir, that's a toilet..." She said to me.

"I know...oh well." I said, about to move over to there when her slender hand grabbed mine once again.

"Please sir..." She started to say, before immediately blushing.

"What?" I asked her.

"...sleep with me?..." She asked me. I thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"It'll be a tight squeeze, but I think we can do it." I said to her.

"R-Really? You'd do that with little old me?" She asked me. Now, it was no question that there was a size difference between us, hell, I have to duck to get into Town Hall, but I thought that we could still stay in the same bed.

"Yeah. Tomorrow I'll order a bigger bed from the Nooks, and I'll speak to Tom on either getting you a house or expanding mine." I told her.

"T-Thank you, Mayor Draco!" She said.

"Please, you're off duty. Just call me Draco." I said, lying her down first before crawling in behind her.

"...yes, Draco...see you in the morning..." She said before immediately dozing off. I slowly took off my hood and Gas Mask, lying them on the TV beside my bed, and fell asleep alongside her.


End file.
